


Silk and Diamonds

by SexyNerd (Mixer4Life)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Fairytale Fusion, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixer4Life/pseuds/SexyNerd
Summary: The one where Sherlock is running.





	

Silk and Diamond Chains

Sticks crunch under my feet as I run faster and faster. Not once do I look over my shoulder, because I'm afraid of what I'll see. I know I won't make it, but I won't stop running. I won’t ever stop running. I can never stop running.

He's chasing me. He and all his men are after me. Once they find me, I'll be doomed. I'll be locked up in a silk tower adorned by diamond chains. I can't stop running. 

As I'm running, I come across a small cottage. Can I dare hope that I'll find shelter and help there? Or will I be sent away to my doom? I hope it's the former as I walk to the door, surprised to find that it's open. 

I am barely in the doorway when a witch appears in front of me. The witch has a gnarled and gruesome face, and that lets me know that I can trust her. I tell her that I'm running from him and I need shelter for the night. She casts me a small smile and leads me to a bedroom in the back of the cottage. As I lay down that night, I feel at peace before succumbing to sleep.

The next morning, something feels wrong. I can't explain it, the air just seems dead. My heart starts to beat faster, because I realize this is it. He's found me. I slowly get out of bed, surveying the room for windows. To my dismay, there are none. I hear footsteps leading to my room, and I try to control my breathing. I try not to panic, but this is it. This is it, and I should have never stopped running.

He kicks the door down, his sword drawn, and he smirks when he sees me on the bed. He grabs me harshly and takes me outside to his carriage. To my horror, the witch who helped me is on the floor dead; a stake is in her heart. Tears come to my eyes, but I'm determined to not let the tears fall. He throws me into his carriage and gestures for the driver to leave. I should have never stopped running.

\---------------------  
"And the prince ran into the cottage in search for his princess. He defeated the ugly witch that had kidnapped her. He found her room, kicked open the door, and picked her up bridal style. She had tears in her eyes because she was so thankful to the prince for saving her. The prince and his princess headed off to the castle, where they were to be married. Her silk dress and diamond jewelry awaited her. The end,” the little girl said as she played with her dolls, the Prince and the Princess.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a review please. I would love to get better.


End file.
